Of Gods and Demigods
by fencingnae
Summary: Percy is in Gotham for one reason and one reason only, to find Annabeth. But he soon finds out that it is not a demigod matter. Can he let the local superheroes help him solve this mystery?
1. Chapter 1

After three encounters with monsters of different varieties, a wild train ride, and a demolished taxi later, Percy finally arrived in Gotham. Why was Percy Jackson in Gotham, the city widely renowned for its strange and violent criminals (as if monsters weren't enough)? The same reason he fell into Tartarus. The same reason he couldn't sleep at night. The only reason that would drag him out of the safety of Camp Jupiter: Annabeth. Three, no, it would be four days now, she had been missing. According to Nico, she wasn't dead, which was the only reason Percy hadn't completely lost it. Annabeth had flown out of California, across the country, to this accursed city to attend an interview for an internship.

"'The architecture is so fascinating there.'" Percy mocked her tone. "'It's just a couple of days.'" Percy harrumphed as he stared out into the city trying to decide what he should do next, now that he was here. A place to stay would be good. But Percy instead pulled out the brochure that Annabeth left behind. There were people at a drafting table smiling and laughing on the cover. Percy practically scoffed at it. He instead turned his attention to the address. He waived down another taxi, hoping this one didn't have a monster in it, and got in. He showed the driver the address and sat back somewhat hopeful that he might find answers.

The taxi pulled up to a fancy looking building made of mostly of glass and steel. Just the building to wow and woo Annabeth. Percy paid the driver. He was running low on money and would have to watch his spending. He probably should have cleaned up a bit before walking into the building. He was dirty and had a nasty rip in his jeans. Everyone looked at him as though he were a homeless person. He tried to flatten down his hair to little results. Percy walked up to the receptionist, who gave a polite smile, but looked like she wanted to be anywhere but talking to him.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, you can." Percy was in no mood to play games. "My girlfriend was supposed to have an interview here a few days ago, Annabeth Chase."

"Annabeth Chase." The receptionist mused as she typed her name on the keyboard. "Let's see. Yes, she had an appointment for an interview, but was a no show."

"What do you mean she was a no show?" Percy demanded. Then took a deep breath and tried again. "You were supposed to pick her up at the airport."

"Yes. She never arrived."

"Impossible. I put her on the plane myself."

"I don't know what you want from me, but she failed . . ."

"Annabeth never failed at anything in her life and now because you dropped the ball in picking her up, she is missing."

"Missing?" She repeated.

"I told her, 'Don't go. Not Gotham.' But nooooo."

"Sir." A male voice said calmly behind him. Percy turned around to see a smartly dressed man with a receding sandy hairline and glasses. He hadn't realized he was making such a commotion. "Perhaps this is an issue that would be better suited for the police?"

"I, uh, look sorry." Percy ran a shaking hand through his hair. "I'm just really worried." Percy looked at the receptionist. "I didn't mean to take it out on you."

She smiled politely back.

"I'm okay." Percy moved to leave.

"Why don't I help you." The man offered. "I am on my way to the police department anyway."

"Oh, I, uh, wouldn't want to impose." Percy had only had bad experiences with the police.

"I insist. If your girlfriend went missing here in Gotham, then it is our priority to find her." The man guided him out to the car.

Percy tried to find an excuse for not going with him, but could find none. He guessed he was just trying to help. Percy had encountered too few strangers that genuinely wanted to help that he couldn't say no, even if he didn't believe that the police could help. And besides, Percy wasn't getting any monster vibes off him. To his surprise, his car was a sleek black limo. Percy definitely wished he had cleaned up a little better. He felt so out of place.

"So what's your name?" the man asked.

"Uh, Percy." Percy decided to stay safe and just give the first name.

"Well, Percy, we'll get this fixed up in no time. I have full confidence in our law enforcement." The man's phone rang and he immediately answered. He didn't talk to him the rest of the car ride as he was getting a phone call about every other second. Instead Percy turned his attention to the street outside. He felt his eyelids droop as the motion of the car and the monotone of the mans voice lulled him into sleep. He abruptly woke when the car came to a stop and the door opened.

"Here we are." the man smiled. "I didn't want to wake you. When was the last time you slept?"

"Um, its been awhile." Percy mumbled.

"Well, let's get this cleared up, then. Shall we?"

Percy merely shrugged as the limo door opened. The man got out first, then Percy. The police station looked fancier than a regular building with its old curves and tall leaning pillars. They walked in together, and Percy realized exactly who he was with when every cop in the building stood up and saluted. "Mr. Mayor!" a thin man with greying hair and a mustache walked up to him with his hand extended. The two men shook hands. "What brings you by this afternoon?"

"Lieutenant Gordon, I want you to meet Percy. Percy this is Gotham's finest detective." The mayor introduced them. "Percy has lost something important to him. Your girlfriend, was it?"

"Annabeth Chase. She had an internship appointment. She never got picked up from the airport." Percy said irritably.

Lieutenant Gordon wasted no formalities. "When did you last see her?"

"Four days ago, when I put her on the plane in San Francisco."

"What was she wearing?" He pulled out a notepad.

"Black dress slacks with a red short sleeve top and a black blazer." Percy rattled off, perfectly envisioning her, just before she got on the plane.

_"Which looks better?" She asked him as he lay on their bed. "the black suit or the gray?" She held up both to her. Her curly blond hair was up in a pony tail, bringing out her grey eyes._

_"You look good in anything." he smirked._

_She dropped the suits and sighed exasperatedly. "I don't need the boyfriend answer, Percy. I want to make a good impression."_

_"You don't have to worry about that." Percy practically pouted. "You'll make a good impression no matter what. I just don't like . . ."_

_"Gotham." She finished for him. "Come on. I know it has a bad reputation, but they're trying to clean it up." She sat next to him and put a hand on his cheek. "And do you really think I can't handle Gotham, after where we've been?" She raised an eyebrow questioningly. _

_He gave a small smile back, grabbed her hand and kissed the palm of it. "You IM me the moment you touch down, or I'll tear the city apart looking for you."_

_"Okay." She kissed him softly on the lips and he recipocated by pulling her onto the bed with him and wrapping his arms around her. She laughed lightly. "I think I'll go with black. Gives a powerful contrast with red."_

"General description?" Lieutenant Gordon interrupted his train of thought.

"Uh, a little shorter than me. Curly blond hair, and incredible grey eyes." He rattled off. "Here's a picture of her." He pulled out a picture of her smiling that had been taken at Camp Jupiter. Lieutenant Gordon took the picture from him.

The two men looked at the picture and then him for a moment, before the mayor cleared his throat. "Well then, I'll let you two get to it. Don't forget to elect me for mayor." And he left.

_That explained it_, Percy thought, _it's election time_.

Lieutenant Gordon guided Percy to a chair next to a desk covered in files. "Do you have the flight number?"

"No, she had the ticket." Percy was beginning to doubt the 'best detective' bit the mayor bragged about.

"And she was headed where in the city?"

Percy pulled out the brochure. "This place. Gotham Arcitecture Film."

"Firm. It says Gotham Arcitecture Firm."

"That's wat I said." Percy felt self-conscious of the flub up.

"Were you having any arguments that would prevent her from contacting you?"

Percy was getting irritated now. "The only argument we had was whether she should come here in the first place. She promised that she would contact me as soon as the interview was over. She wouldn't break her promise like that unless something had happened." He glared at the lieutenant, "And don't go looking at me for a problem."

the lieutenant looked indifferent. "Nothing personal. I just have to cover all my bases."

"Why don't you look at your messed up. . ."

"Dad!" a red haired girl interrupted. Percy took the opportunity to get his emotions in check.

"Babs!" the lieutenant stood up to hug his daughter. "How was school?"

"Good. Career day is tomorrow. Can you please come?" She pleaded. She didn't look much younger than Percy. Maybe a senior, he guessed.

"Oh Babs, you know I'm super busy." Gordon rubbed his neck. "But I'll try to drop by in the morning." he smiled back.

"Well, I guess we're done." Percy stood up. "Try to look into things sometime this year. Oh, and tell the mayor, that since I don't live here, I can't vote for him. in the meantime, I'll try to give the case the undivided attention it actually needs." Percy stormed out of the office, frustrated at how much time he had lost . He had actually thought that the police could help, but after seeing how much they had to do, he realized that they wouldn't be much help. He felt a bit ashamed at how badly he was behaving, but he had been in a foul mood ever since Annabeth disappeared, and He would not rest until she was found.

Once he was out of the building, he tried to take several breaths to clear his mind. He needed leads. He needed to track down where she had last been. The sun was setting and Percy still hadn't secured a place to stay. The street was littered with flyers, some showed the picture of the mayor that had taken Percy to the police station. And some showed a picture of a large man with a white beard. Percy paid the flyers no mind other than they were annoying when they flew into his face. He pulled out what money he had and counted out thirty seven dollars, and seventy eight cents. He had sacrificed quite a bit of his money just to get here. He took another deep breath and following some road signs, he took off toward the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Barbara Gordon had a tiring but easy day at school. She took her usual detour home by the police station, not only to see her father, but also to help him, even though he never knew. She saw how hard he worked to protect this city from criminals that seemed determined to destroy it. She also saw how Batman had effectively put away a good deal of those criminals that the police would have never been able to get to. She had trained hard for years and still worked hard to help her father and Batman, whether they wanted it or not, make this city safe. And so it was that she happened across her father talking to a young man who treated what her and her father worked hard on with such disrespect that she just had to prove him wrong.

"Sorry about that Babs." Her father sighed sadly. "Don't take it personally. He is just worried."

"What's his story?" She asked.

"His girlfriend flew in four days ago, but never turned up for her interview."

"What interview?'

"Internship for some type of architecture firm."

Barbara noticed the brochure lying on the desk and picked it up. "This firm? That's top notch organization. They are really hard to get into." She must be good to get interest from them." She mused.

"Really?" Her father really was clueless when it came to some things. But brilliant hen it came to others. She loved him for it. "Don't worry about it. We'll find her."

"Lieutenant Gordon, your presence is requested at the debate." a police officer stated.

"Is it that time already?" her father looked at his watch. "I've got to go Babs." Get home safely." He kissed her on the forehead and left.

Barbara immediately took the opportunity to whip out her phone and photo copy all the documents on the file of Annabeth Chase, Percy no last name's girlfriend. The picture they had of her showed a stunning girl with blond hair done up in curls with a perfectly tanned body. She reminded Babs of the snobbish rich girls at her school. Once she had everything she headed home to change. It should be an interesting night.

The first place she wanted to check out was where she was last seen, the airport. She made it there in relatively good time and she knew just how to hack the system to look up footage that would show her what she needed to know. What would take the most time would be to scan all the footage from four days ago. She found the access box on the roof of the airport and started hacking into the system. Once she was in their system, she began downloading the four day old footage. She was only a couple of minutes in when she heard a ruckus. She scanned the roof and crept toward the sound of the noise. She looked over to see the same guy that had been sitting at her fathers desk (what was his name? Something dorky, oh, yeah, Percy) holding what looked like a bat toward a guy twice his size. She didn't see how he stood a chance, and was about to intervein when the big guy charged toward Percy. She watched as Percy slide between his legs and pop back up on his feet in time to deliver a vicious whack across the guys neck. She was all for defending ones self, but a blow like that could be deadly, she immediately made her way down with a few well placed leaps and landed behind Percy.

The guy instantly reacted, and swung his bat around toward her. Luckily, her instincts kicked in and she ducked in time. "Watch it. You could seriously hurt someone." She complained.

Percy looked at her with some shock. When he recovered, his reaction was not what she would have expected. "You're one of those bats."

"I'm Batgirl." She corrected.

"Obviously." He turned away from her.

"You can't go around swinging sticks at others."

"What?" He looked at her as though he didn't understand what she was saying, then he suddenly changed expression as though he just understood. "Oh right, sticks."

"Do you even know how to fight?" She complained. "There are places you just don't hit."

He was looking at her as though she were boring him. "Okay? So are you going to give me a ticket, or can I go now?"

"You could have killed him." She pointed to where she thought she saw the body fall, but there was no body. "Where'd he go?"

"Who?" Percy asked confused.

"The guy you hit!" She said exasperatedly.

"Oh, him. He probably ran home." Percy smirked as though he said something funny.

"Where's the stick you just had?"

"What stick?" Percy asked back.

"The stick!" She scanned the entire ally and couldn't find anything that looked like the stick he had just had. Percy was edging away from her as though hoping to get away. Barbara took a deep breath. "You're Percy, right?" That stopped him. He gave her a concerned look. "I've decided to take your case."

"My case?" He acted as though he didn't have a clue about what she was talking about.

"Your missing girlfriend." She was seriously having doubts about this guy.

"Huh, didn't realize the police worked so closely with the bats."

Barbara tried to take a deep breath. He was seriously getting on her nerves. "I just though you'd like to know."

"I see." Though he didn't look like the he did. "Well, good luck."

"You don't think I can do it." She challenged him.

He looked at her funny. "I'm sure you are great, when it comes to . . . cases. But . . . there may be things you don't see."

"You think you could do better?"

"I hate mysteries." Percy admitted. "But I'm not going to stop until I find her."

She realized then that he was a loaded gun that could cause a lot of trouble if not controlled. Then she had a brilliant idea. "How about we team up." He looked unsure of the idea. "I'll do some snooping around and we'll meet each other here tomorrow night."

He still looked unsure, but for whatever reason said, "Sure, as long as you don't lecture me about sticks."

Barbara gawked at him. "I don't lecture." Percy raised an eyebrow. "Well, you were being really dangerous." His expression stayed the same. "Fine." She held out a hand. "Deal."

Percy looked at it unsure for a moment before finally taking it.

Satisfied with the arraignment she started climbing the building and said. "See you tomorrow night."

Percy didn't say anything as he watched her climb up. Once she was back on the roof, she saw that she had finished downloading all the footage. She decided to head back home and watch it from the comfort of her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy gave a sigh of relief when the bat girl left. Fighting monsters was difficult enough without having to answer difficult questions from mortals about what they thought they saw. He felt lucky that she saw just the one and not the other two Cyclopes. Now, Percy usually avoided such alleyways, on account that there was a fifty fifty chance it was occupied by a monster. This one was nice and big too. Perfect for growing Cyclopes. But this alleyway happened to be next to the main entrance of the airport, and Percy was just desperate enough that he decided to enter it. When Percy had first entered said alleyway, he was ready to get some answers, but what he saw made him change his tactic. Three large Cyclopes were pushing around a fourth one. He looked smaller than the other ones and strongly reminded him of Tyson, his half-brother, also a Cyclops. Percy took his pen out of his pocket, took the cap off and watched it grow full size with a "shink" sound. The Cyclopes immediately stopped and turned toward him.

"Playtimes over, bullys." Percy tried to sound confident.

"Finally, something good to eat. Olympian blood." A cyclops yelled. And he attacked without hesitation.

Percy's training and instincts kicked in as he took the monsters momentum from his charge and easily side stepped him at the last moment and sliced right through him. The cyclops immediately burst into a golden dust. The other two Cyclopes were right behind and attacked Percy simultaneously. Percy missed a swing and was smacked right into a large trash bin. His body screamed from the impact, but he had to push through the pain if he wanted to survive. He instinctively rolled away from the bin just in time to avoid a pipe in his chest. Percy swung out his sword the moment he popped up and was satisfied to see another cyclops burst into dust. There was just one more cyclops to go, and he looked a lot more wary of him now. They circled each other, testing each other out. The moment the cyclops swung, Percy saw his opening. He dove between the cyclops' open stance, popped up behind him and cut off his head. He breathed a sigh that the battle was over, but the relief was short lived when Batgirl showed up.

But now that she was gone, he could turn to more important matters. He scanned the alleyway. It looked completely empty now. With his sword put away, he hoped he looked less threatening. "Hey, come on out now. I'm not going to hurt you." Nothing. Percy hadn't thought about the possibility that he would scare the forth cyclops away. He decided to keep talking. "I know you're not like the others. You were left here to learn how to survive, but there's a better way. My half-brother,Tyson, he was just like you. But he proved he was a good cyclops and now works in our father's forge. I can help you."

"You're a son of Posidion?" A voice behind Percy asked. He whirled around to see a cyclops wearing pieced together clothing that to anyone else would make him look like a hobo.

"Yep. I'm Percy." Percy answered.

"I'm George. You can help me work in father's forge?"

"I can put in a good word. Maybe get you in touch with Tyson."

George looked down at his feet and shuffled them awkwardly. "You won't kill me?"

Percy raised his hands to show he meant no harm. "You don't try to kill me, and I won't try to kill you."

"Okay. Can we go now?"

"As much as I'd like to leave this city, I can't. Not until I find my girlfriend." Percy pulled out a picture he had of them together. "Did you see her leave the airport?" He showed him the picture.

George studied the picture. He was quiet for sometime until he slowly said. "I remember. The others wanted to eat her, but the other monsters said 'no.' Said she was theirs."

Fear clawed inside Percy. He tried to stay calm, so he wouldn't scare the cyclops away. "What monsters?"

"Monsters like this city. Lots of work from mortals to terroris other mortals. The monsters put her in a long car."

"A limo?"

George nodded.

"Where did they go?"

"Don't know."

"Did you see the license plate?"

"Yes, but I can't read."

Percy was disappointed for a moment, until he had an idea. "You don't have to." He pulled out some paper from his backpack and a pen. "Picture the plate in your mind and draw it here." He pointed to the pad.

George closed his eye as though concentrating, then he would draw something, then he would close his eye again. He did this several times until he finally nodded his head and handed the pad to Percy. The blood drained from Percy's face the moment he read it.

Zeus.


	4. Chapter 4

Fear flooded Percy at the thought of the gods having something to do with Annabeth's disappearance., which quickly turned into anger. If they had Annabeth, then he would fight every god on Olympus to find her. Percy took a few deep breaths. He needed to talk to someone who was a little more clued into the gods than him.

"I've got to go to the bathroom." Percy announced.

George happily showed him to a large bathroom in the airport. Percy would have preferred more privacy, but made do with what he had. He turned on the water and focused on raising it up in the air to make a mist. Once he saw a rainbow, he chanted, "Fleece, do me a solid. Show me Chiron." He tossed the drachma into the mist. The drachma disappeared, and in its place Percy's mentor, Chiron, appeared. He was sitting in his wheelchair by the fireplace in the big house. "Chiron!" Percy called out.

The centaur looked up from his reading. "Percy! Any word?"

"I've got a lead, but I have to be sure." Percy said hesitantly

"Go on." His mentor encouraged.

"I have an eye witness who says he saw her being put into a limo by some monsters."

Chiron gave a questioning look. "That's different. I've never heard of monsters kidnapping a demigod, unless they are working for someone."

"It gets more complicated." Percy continued. "The license plate said 'Zeus.'"

Chiron's eyes widened slightly.

"Have you heard anything unusual on Olympus?" Percy asked tenitively.

"All has been quiet, which I took as a good sign." Chiron answered.

"How quiet?" Percy asked skeptically.

"They haven't closed Olympus, if that is what you are asking." Chiron replied. "But I'll check it out."

Percy relaxed a little. "Thanks."

"I'll IM you if I find anything."

"Alright." Percy sighed and swiped a hand through the rainbow. The water fell back into the sink. Percy hesitated a moment then raised up the water again, creating a mist. he pulled out another drachma and called out, "Oh Fleese, do me a solid. show me Annabeth Chase." He held his breath hoping to see something different than the last several times he tried, but all that came up was black. Nothing. "Annabeth!" Percy shouted. But there was no reply. Dissapointed, he swiped his hand through the mist, cutting it off. The water fell into the sink again. Percy looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was wilder than normal and his face was dirty. He took the opportunity to clean himself up while in the bathroom. The water was refreshing, but Percy was still exhausted. He needed sleep, if he was going to be effective tomorrow. George was waiting for him outside the bathroom. "I need to find a place to sleep." Percy told George.

"Stay with me." George said enthusiastically.

Normally, holing up with a cyclops would be a bad idea, but Percy was either that desperate or that tired. He agreed and followed George to where he was holed up. George moved some stuff around and produced a makeshift bed that Percy had to admit wasn't half that bad. Percy mumbled out a "Thanks." before drifting to sleep. Tomorrow was a new day.


	5. Chapter 5

Barbara got through the footage faster than she thought she would. It helped that she had an estimated time of arrival and that the girl's curly blond hair kind of stood out. She watched as the girl followed the driver toward the limo, but hesitated when she saw some women standing next to the limo. The picture went fuzzy, she barely made out the girl putting up a fight. She saw the girl get forced into the limo. The limo pulled away and Barbara stopped the footage, zoomed in on the license plate, and cleaned up the picture. Her eyebrows shot up as she read 'Zeus.'

"Can't be." She murmured. There was only one man who went by the name of Zeus in Gotham and he was running against the current mayor. The debates had been tonight. Tomorrow, all of Gotham would make the deciding vote. She hacked into the DMV database and typed in the the lisence and sure enough it belonged to one Maximus Zeus. "What is it with rich men and putting their name on their cars?" She tsked. "Now why would a mayor in running risk kidnapping someone during an election and why?" Barbara looked at the girl in the photo. "What does he want with you?" She pondered. Barbara reviewed the information given in the police file. Architect intern. Never visited Gotham before, so no past history with Zeus. Other than that, there wasn't much in the police file. So Barbara turned to the Internet. Surprisingly, there was practically nothing there. She found a birth date and some school records, but they were spotty, like she didn't attend regularly. She graduated from a school in New York, but her parents lived in San Fransisco. After that, she has some schooling at a graduate school she had never heard of. She looked at different schools in San Fransisco that Annabeth might be associated with, but when she couldn't find anything else, she decided to call it a night. As she lay down she thought of Zeus. She would have to be careful in how she approached a powerful man like Zeus.

The next day, she found her father eating breakfast at the table. He looked tired. "Good morning." He greeted her in a tired cheerful way.

"Late night?" She inquired.

"Not to bad for two men arguing with each other."

"Career day starts at ten." Barbara stated.

Her father froze. "Oh, Babs . . ."

"Dad you promised." She pleaded.

"I did not. I said I would try. With the election taking place, everyone is on call."

"It's fine." Barbara tried to hide her disappointment. "I understand."

"I'll make it up to you." He placated.

"It's fine, dad. Really." She really shouldn't have expected anything different. It was one of the reasons that drove her to the night life. She wanted to lighten his load a little bit. She ate her breakfast quickly and was ready to go before her father.

Lieutenant Gordon got in the car and sat awkwardly with his hands on the wheel. Whatever he was going to say, he must have changed his mind as he started the car and drove her to school in silence.

"Bye, dad." Barbara said once they reached school. She got out of the car. Her father called out, "Babs." She turned expectantly. He hesitated a moment, then said, "Have a good day."

"You too, dad." She replied sincerely, and turned and entered the building.

School was uneventful. Barbara stopped by the police department on her way home, as usual. The ringing phones and general hub-bub was almost like a second home to her. She found her father at his desk, looking at a file. She noticed the large pile next to him on his desk.

"Hi, dad. What case are you on now?" She pried.

Babs! Schools out already?" He looked at his watch. He noticed her eyeing the file in his hand. "Oh, this? Nothing to concern yourself over. How was school?" He changed the subject.

"Boring. How was your day?" She pried again.

"Busy as usual. That kid you met yesterday . . ."

"The one that thinks the worst of the police and Gotham in general?" She clarified.

"That's the one. Looks like he's been playing detective. Had three reports of him fighting in alleyways. Luckily, no one was hurt, especially him, since they were in the worst parts of town. Did not need that distraction today."

"Hmm." Barbara filed that piece of information away.

"Other than that, it's just been overseeing the voting stations. It's actually been pretty quiet for an election."

"Have you voted?" She asked.

"Of course." He scoffed.

"What do you know about Maximus Zeus?" She tried to make the question sound nonchalant.

"Not much other than he wants the perfect society. He arrived only a few months ago."

"Perfect society?" She questioned. "What's his definition of that?" She asked.

"Exactly." Her father declared as she made his point. "Don't worry, short of a rigged election, there's no way he will be mayor. You want to come to the announcement of who is mayor tonight?" He looked at her hopefully.

"I can't." It almost broke her heart to say it, but she had a meeting already set up. "I've got homework."

"Oh." he looked disappointed. "I understand."

"I'll let you go." Barbara got up to leave. "I'll see you later."

"Be safe." Lieutenant Gordan looked back at his file.

"I will." She said. Now she was off to change for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Batman and Zeus' dialog was writen by the brilliant writers of Batman: The Animated Sieries Episode: 'A God vs. A Man'.**

Batgirl arrived at the alley where she had last seen Percy. She spotted him toward the end talking quietly to a large kid. She lept down behind him and said, "Someone's been busy." His reaction was more violent than she expected. He immediately swung around with his stick, barely missing Barbara, thanks to her quick reaction to duck.

"Oh, it's you." Percy said. "You really shouldn't sneak up on people."

"How else am I supposed to catch the bad guys?" She smirked.

"Didn't realize I was one." Percy snarked back.

"I told you I was taking your case there really was no need for you to go around town stalking the alleys."

"I got a lead, I just needed to confirm it." Percy shrugged.

"Well, I know who took your girlfriend." Barbara smirked, but Percy looked less then impressed. In fact, he looked doubtful. "Maximus Zeus." She announced.

Percy gave her a funny look then said, "Zeus, as in Greek mythology, Zeus?"

"No, Maximus Zeus, who's running for mayor."

"Mayor?" Percy looked surprised.

Batgirl gave an exasperated sigh. She walked over to the nearest newspaper machine and pulled out the paper. She showed Percy the front page. The headline read 'Debates Show Clear Winner.' Below the headline were two pictures, one of the current mayor, Marion Grange, and one of Maximus Zeus.

Percy took the paper and studied it. "This is the guy that you think has Annabeth?" He asked.

"Well who did you think I was talking about? Some fictional god?" Batgirl chuckled at her own joke.

Percy didn't laugh. In fact, he looked warily at the sky. "So if this Zeus has Annabeth . . . " Percy didn't finish, but instead grabbed his backpack and started leaving the alley.

"Whoa, where do you think you are going?" She questioned.

"To get Annabeth." he said as if it were obvious.

"Leave this to the professionals." Batgirl stepped in front of him. "Zeus is an encredibly rich and powerful man, there are channels we need to go through." Batgirl argued.

Percy ignored her. "Says here that they are all getting together at city hall, when the vote count comes in. So I know where to find him."

"Look if I take you there, you have to let the authorities take him." Batgirl tried to reason.

"Whatever. I just want my girlfriend." Percy moved to leave.

"The bike is over here." Batgirl led him over to a black and purple motorbike.

"Okay?" Percy followed her.

She took the helmet off the handle and handed it to him. "Safety first." Batgirl smirked.

Percy begrudgingly took the helmet and got on the bike behind her. She started the bike and took off. She weaved through the traffic easily, only having one close encounter when when a truck pulled out of nowhere. They arrived at city hall in record time. She found a secluded place to park. When Percy took off the helmet, he looked exhilarated. Something she hadn't expected.

Percy walked nonchalantly toward the crowd, while Batgirl slunk into the shadows. There was a large stage set up with a large screen infront of red drapes. The crowd was enormous. Percy didn't even notice that she had disappeared, so she took this opportunity to change back into her regular clothes and find her father.

He was at the front of the stage, as she expected. "Dad!" she called out.

"Babs!" He pulled her into a hug. "I thought you had homework?"

"Finished early." She smiled back at him.

"I'm glad you're here." He smiled at her.

Just then, Bruce Wayne stepped up to the mic. "I'm Bruce Wayne. And while Zeus practices his concession speech, I'd like to introduce my friend and your mayor for the next four years: Marion Grange."

Barbara clapped alongside everyone else as Mayor Grange stepped out. He raised both arms and waved to the enormous crowd. When he got to the mic, he took a deep breath and said, " Citizens of Gotham,"

"Citizens of Gotham,"another voice boomed over the speakers. Zeus appeared on the giant TV screen behind Grange. He wore golden armor like that of the Romans. "Tonight's results, while disappointing, do not surprise me. But I can not allow this beloved metropolis to crumble like so many other great civilizations. So I shall rule over Gotham from New Olympus." He placed a golden mask over his face. There was a loud rumble as a large air ship hovered over city hall threateningly.

"Barb, get out of here!" Her father ordered.

She didn't think twice as she ran back to her bike and quickly changed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Zeus' dialog was written by the writters of the episode of 'A God vs. A Man.' It was recently suggested that this is from the Batman series and not the animated series. sorry for the misinformation. regairdless, i hope you are enjoying it. thanks for the reviews.**

Percy stared at the huge ship that had been called New Olympus hovering over city hall. He was beginning to think that this wasn't the Zeus he knew. Chiron had insisted that Zeus was actually in somewhat of a good mood and things were going well on Olympus. He was pretty sure that he wasn't interested in a New Olympus, when he still ruled on Olympus far above the Empire State Building.

Zeus's voice thundered across the city from his New Olympus. "City Hall crumbles, swift as lightning."

A large beam of light shot out of the center of the airship and landed square on city hall. It was so bright that Percy had to shield his eyes from it. People started running from the area. When the light stopped, the building that had once stood in front of him, was now gone. "If you wish to avoid further demonstrations of might, you shall comply with the following decrees. First, should any police be sighted, there will be immediate retribution. Second, all air traffic is to cease, effective immediately, including Batman."

Percy didn't know much about Gotham or Batman, but this guy was off the rails. And he thought the real Zeus was bad. While people ran in the opposite direction of the ship, Percy looked for a building that would be close to it. When he spotted one, he ran toward it. He pushed his way past all the fleeing people toward the building. By the time he got there, it was empty. He made his way to the closest stairs and made his way up. By the time he reached the top of the building, he was out of breath. It took him a moment to catch it again, and when he did he realized that he wasn't alone.

Batgirl was looking over the side of the building. "Where's he going?" She muttered to herself. Down on the street below, he saw a single car racing down the street away from the airship. "Out of the loop, again. Lucky for him, I'm in position."

"We're in position." Percy corrected her, as tried to catch his breath.

"What are you doing here. This is too dangerous. Did you go up the stairs?" She asked.

"Yes." Percy tried to take a beep breath.

"Why didn't you just take the elevator?"

"Cause I don't like elevators." Percy said irritably.

Zeus' voice boomed out from the airship, "Gotham shall dedicate this former site of your city hall to the new age. By erecting a temple in my honor."

"Sounds to me like he'd need an architect that specializes in Athenian architecture to help design his future temple. She on there, and you don't know it, but you need me."

"I don't need you. If I had Batman's cell number, I could let him know I was up here."

"Got to get over there first." Percy reasoned as he looked over the gap between the building and the airship.

"Easy." Batgirl smirked at him.

Percy watched her get a running start and leap over the gap and roll neatly onto the ship, landing on her feet in a crouched position. "Nice." Percy got a running start and also lept over the gap, however he landed wrong and ended up in a rolling mess.

"You're going to get us killed." Batgirl muttered irritably. Evidently she didn't think he would actually take the leap. "Come on." She motioned him toward a hatch that was on the top of the ship.

Percy picked himself up and followed her. She pulled and pulled on the wheel sealing it to no avail. "May I?" Percy offered a hand.

"Fine." She conceded.

Percy opened it in one fluid motion. "See, I'm helping already."

"Just stay close and do what I tell you to do." Batgirl whispered as she jumped down the hole. Percy decided to just climb down the ladder.

Once at the bottom, they got a good look at New Olympus. The ceilings were at least twenty feet high. There were pillars along the sides that were purely decorative. Percy was sure Annabeth would have something to say about how they got it all wrong. It strongly reminded Percy of a museum.

"Hide!" Batgirl suddenly whispered. When he looked around she was gone. He did his best to duck behind a pillar. Two guards walked by that made Percy's hair stand on end. They were talking quietly among themselves, and Percy thought he had eluded them, until one stopped and began sniffing the air.

"Do you smell that?" The guard asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah." The other said. They sniffed the air and moved closer and closer toward Percy. Percy had no voice but to uncap his pen, alowing Riptide to grow to its full size. He jumped out of his hiding place and stabbed the closest guard in the chest. The guard immediately changed into a telekine and dissolved into golden dust. Percy didn't wait around to watch as he quickly slashed at the other guard. But the guard was ready and blocked Percy's attack. Percy recovered and through a series of moves, quickly overtook the telekine and effectively chopped of his head.

Bat girl dropped down beside him, startling Percy, causing him to swipe at her. She quickly avoided it. "Are you trying to kill us?" She snapped at him. I said 'hide.' Do you smell that bad?"

Percy turned red. "No" he said defensively. It wasn't his fault that monsters thought he smelt good enough to eat. He had been told he smelt like fresh baked bread with butter.

"Come on." Batgirl wandered around until they heard some muted conversation.

Zeus's voice suddenly echoed throughout the ship, "Gunnery crew, prepare the thunderstorm."

"That doesn't sound good." Percy commented.

Batgirl gave him a look that said, "Really?" She looked through a grate where voices were coming from. "That must be the power core." She smirked at him, "Time to steal Maxie's thunder."

"We need to find Annabeth." Percy urged.

"Once we find the control chamber, we can locate your girlfriend." She snuck around the corner and into a room. Percy followed close behind. She opened a door and lept into action. She kicked one guy in the head and Percy saw him go down like a sack of potatoes, but the second one she hit didn't look like he had been phased by it at all. Percy stabbed him before he could retaliate or before Batgirl noticed he hadn't gone down. There were only four in the room and only one had been a monster, so she was able to effectively take the rest out. They had the room all to themselves now.

"Ignite Thunderstorm." Zeus' voice boomed over the intercom.

"One of these cords is the power cord. Help me." Batgirl grabbed a cord as large as a fire hose and pulled it out. Nothing happened. Percy grabbed another cord and pulled it out. Nothing happened. "This one looks important." She pointed to the largest cord and began pulling on it with all her might, but it wouldn't budge. Percy got behind her and began pulling on it as well. Suddenly it came off causing Batgirl to fall on top of Percy. As far as falls go, he'd had worse. He got the wind knocked out of him, but At least Batgirl got off him quickly. They heard the machine power down.

"We did it." She said with exhilaration in her voice. There was a wooshing sound just outside of the airship. Bat girl went over to investigate it. "Bats got a new set of wings." She looked excited for a moment then frowned, "Way to keep me in the loop."

"Where's Annabeth?" Percy pestered her.

"We have to go to the control room." She said. There was a map on the wall of New Olympus that she studied for a moment before ripping it off. There's a shortcut here." She pointed up a ladder that had another airlock. Percy climbed up, easily opened it, and crawled through. Batgirl followed him up and through it. They climbed for a little while before she pointed down a ventilation shaft. "This way." She said.

Percy followed her through some vents, when they finally came to an other ladder. She climbed up it and carefully opened it, creating just a crack to see what was on the other side. "Glad everyone's on break." She opened it all the way and got out. Percy followed her out.

The room had several tv monitors all showing different rooms inside New Olympus and outside. Percy looked at each monitor hoping to see some sign of Annabeth. He saw guards moving around. He saw Zeus standing in front of his golden throne, looking very irate, but not one sign of Annabeth.

Batgirl sucked in her breath as she watched a monitor showing a several aircrafts attacking a single black one. The black one got hit and was going to crash. The airships powerful gun was moving into firing position.

"They're about to fire." she said with some concern in her voice. "Batman may not know I'm here, but he's about to." She said to herself. She reached over and pulled what looked like a large red lightbulb or fuse. It seemed to have the desired effect that she wanted.

Percy however noticed something else. A monitor was completely blank or was it black? Every time he had thrown a drachma through the iris message, it always showed complete black. He had to check it out. "Where is this?" Percy pointed at the monitor.

Batgirl looked at the monitor and laid out the map she had grabbed before her. "Here." she pointed to a section of the map. "Looks like it's in the living quarters." She glanced up at the monitors and suck in a breath again. Percy followed her gaze and saw a man dressed in some black costume with a mask with pointy ears that covered half his face getting electrocuted.

Percy made a split second decision. "I can find her on my own. Looks like he's going to need you." He looked at the map again and had already lost his place. "Uh."

Batgirl sighed, grabbed a marker and circled where they were. "We're here." She drew a line like following a maze on the paper. "You'll need to go this way to get here." She finished with an X marking the spot." She looked at him. "You sure you don't want me to come?" She questioned.

"I got it." He said confidently as he took the map. "Take care of your bat. It looks like he'll need it.

"It's Batman. And he does need me." She smirked. "Get out first chance you get."

"Good luck." Percy smirked as he slipped out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy stuck to the ventilation shaft as much as possible, as he followed Batgirl's drawn out map to where he hoped Annabeth would be. He was going off on purely a hunch. The ventilation system was pretty large. He guessed everything about New Olympus was large. But it did help him bypass a lot of monsters running past. He stopped to study the map, cramped as he was in the ventilation shaft, when he heard some movement below him.

"Do you smell that?" A hissing voice asked.

Percy froze. There was an opening not far from where he was. He debated whether he should go and take a look or just stay put and hope they kept walking.

"We've been smelling it for days. Knock it off. You know your orders. No touching." Another voice hissed back.

Percy's curiosity got the better of him. As quietly as he could, crawled over to the vent. He saw two dracnea slithering around with the same uniforms that he had seen on the other mortals and monsters on this ship. Problem was, it looked like nothing fit properly and looked rather comical. Percy was about to return back to his map, when there was a groan and the bottom gave way, causing him to fall hard between the two dracnea.

"Ow." Percy said. The two dracnea stared at him stunned. Then four more dracnea showed up with spears that had two prongs on them that arced electricity between them. "Would you happen to know if this is the private quarters area?" he asked, while he tried to get his hand into his pocket.

The Dracnea looked at each other confused or disbelieving at each other before raising their spears, ready for the kill. Percy raised his other hand in some poor attempt to block them, when a voice broke out over the speakers, "Attention staff, I need a price check on kuam Kuats."

The dracnea looked up at the speakers confused, giving Percy ftime to finally get his pen out of his pocket. He uncapped it, and before they could react sliced through the first dracnea. Their spear looking thing came close to hitting him as he rolled out of the way to give him room to get up. Now there were three of them.

"Oh, Maxie. You may want to hold off on that, if you ever want to see your bolt firing thing again. Over and out." Batgirls voice rang out over the speakers again.

The dracnea charged at him together. Percy sliced though one spear, cutting it easily in half, and used his momentum to cut through another dracnea, causing her to dissolve into golden dust.

"Where is she?" Percy growled at the remaining two dracnea.

"Don't worry about it, half-blood, you'll be dead soon anyway." A dracnea hissed.

Percy roared and attacked them. In three concise moves, he took them out. Batgirl must be having fun hacking the system, he thought. Percy took in his surroundings. He was in a hallway with a rich red carpet. The pillars lined the side like they did everywhere else on the ship, but here they were gold. The doors that lined the hallway were of a rich mahogany. He picked up the map and studied it again. He was completely lost. He sighed frustratingly and threw the map to the side. Looked like he was going to do this the hard way. He approached the first door and opened it. Nothing but a nice bedroom. He opened the next door, nothing there either. The walked down the hallway, checking each door. The hallway turned into another hallway. And then another hallway. This place was huge. He checked every room, but there was nothing. He turned down another hallway and froze. Along the walls were at least twenty dracnea all wherein get the same comical uniform and all holding a wicked looking spear with the two prongs arcing electricity between them. What Percy noticed was the door at the end with a padlock on it.

He gripped his sword as the dracneas, who had now noticed him, moved into the middle of the hall making it clear. He had to go through them. Percy smirked, "So are you to prevent others from getting to her, or from her getting out."

They didn't answer as they charged. Percy ducked under the first row of spears and sliced through three dracnea. He sliced through a spear coming at him and consequently killed its owner. Percy fought like a demon, slicing through the deadly spears and dracnea alike, he got shocked once, knocking him back a few feet. He got back on his feet quickly.

"Come meet your death, half-blood. When we show your body to her, she will give up, and will build us our own Olympus. Don't you think it funny that a half-blood is going to build us our Olympus."

"I thought you served the impostor." Percy tried to buy time to get his breath back.

"That's the best part." The dracnea hissed. "The fool doesn't even realize that we're using him. Once he destroys the city and forces the mortals to rebuild Olympus, we kill him and mock the gods." The dracnea all hissed loudly. It was as if they were all laughing.

"You grabbed the wrong half-blood." He growled. He attacked, but he felt as though his response time was slower, and consequently he had to work harder to avoid getting hit with a spear again. One dracnea gave him a good scratch along his arm that he raised up to block the attack. He gritted his teeth to hide the pain and quickly sliced through the offending dracnea. When he finally killed the last dracnea, he was out of breath.

He approached the door with the padlock on it and sliced through it easily with his sword. He kicked open the door to find absolute blackness. He found a light switch and flipped it on. What he found raised a righteous indignation that nearly broke his heart. Annabeth lay on the ground on a large pillow. Her ankle was chained to a wall, and her hands were tied behind her back. The room was rather lavish, but did nothing to hide the horror of the scene. What caught Percy's attention though was the fact that she had a blindfold over her eyes and large headband covering her ears. Percy immediately rushed to her side, and removed the headband. Annabeth instantly kicked out at him. "Ow." Percy groaned as he rubbed his side.

"Percy?" She said as she tried to focus on him.

"I should know better than to sneak up on you." He grinned as he moved to cut her wrists free.

The moment her wrists were free she wrapped them around him. He held her tightly to him. "I knew you'd come." She whispered tearfully in his ear.

"I told you, I'd tear the city apart."

"I hope you didn't tear it up too much."

"Actually I did less damage than your new boss."

Annabeth pulled a face. "Don't even. He wanted to use my drawings that I used to rebuild Olympus to rebuild Gotham, that he's destroying."

Percy looked her over. Her eyes were moist, her hair was a mess, her clothes were rumpled. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. They kissed passionately for a moment. When they parted, they placed their forheads against each other. "No more internships in Gotham." He stated.

She chuckled. "No more internships in Gotham." She conceded. He cut the chain that connected her to the wall, and helped her up.

"Can you walk?"

"Just give me a minute to get the blood flowing back into my limbs. Get my stuff." She nodded toward the other side of the room.

Percy left her side for just a moment to retrieve her bag and drackon bone sword. He wrapped an arm around her to help her walk as he handed her her sword. "Are you ready? Cause I have a feeling Batgirl and Batman are going to need our help."

"Who?" Annabeth looked at him curiously.

"I'll tell you on the way."


	9. Chapter 9

Barbara watched the screen showing Batman being brought before Zeus, with his hands handcuffed behind his back. She would have to act fast if Batman were to survive. 'He just needs a window.' She thought. She saw an intercom system in the room, and had a brilliant idea. She put her own phone down next to it and matched the frequency. Now she controlled the intercom system. The picture on the screen showed Maxie giving the order to kill Batman. She grabbed the intercom and said, "Attention staff. I need a price check on quam kuats."

She used her phone to hear what was being said on the screen. "She's hacked into our system." A soldier at a station said.

"Enough! He meets his end." Maxie commanded.

Barbara spoke into the intercom again, "Oh, Maxie. You may want to hold off on that, if you ever want to see your bolt firing thingy again. Over and out."

She watched as Maxie lost his cool and punched the armrest of his throne, causing it to snap and crackle. She got under his skin. Good, that's when they make mistakes. "Search every level!" He roared.

She would have to be on the move. She grabbed what items she might need from the room and with one last look at the screens saw that Batman had already taken advantage of her distraction as he kicked a soldier in the face. Barbara moved through the ventilation system as quickly as she could, especially with a large lightbulb that somehow powered an incrediblly powerful weapon. She started when her phone rang. She answered it hoping that it was Batman, "Nails and hair salon."

"Code names will do you no good as we have locked onto your frequency and triangulated your location." Barbara dropped the phone and mooved faster through the vents. She was becoming increasing lost, but didn't care, as long as she kept moving and didn't get discovered. She came to an opening of the ventilation system. It looked like she had reached the side of the ship.

"Well, well. If it isn't the gremlin." Barbara turned to see Maximilian Zeus in golden armor with a wicked looking staff with two prongs arcing electricity between them. "I will take the device." He held out his hand.

Barbara held it in her and and extended it. Maxie began to approach her as she tipped her hand and the device slipped out it and crashed onto the floor. "It broke, Maxie." She shrugged innocently.

She could tell that he was not happy about the loss of his device, nor of her irreverence toward him. As if she would ever give him the device to destroy her city. Maxie's face turned red as he roared, "Then I shall break you!" He was about to lunge at her when a girl with curly blonde hair ran into the room with Percy right behind her. "How did you get out?" Maxie stormed. "Get back to your chambers, right now." Now he just looked like he was throwing a tantrum.

The girl crossed her arms and looked at him disappointedly. Percy however walked up to him as if he were trying to get a good look at him. "So you're Zeus?" He asked.

"I am." He responded as if he were actually a god.

"You egotistical maniac. I've about had it up to here with you. You are so concerned with your own throne that you don't see how you're hurting everyone. And I am sick and tired of cleaning up your messes. Would you for once just fight your own fights instead of sacrificing us, you mangy pile of Cyclops dung."

Barbara couldn't help but stare at him as if he'd gone crazy. Zeus was no different. "What are you talking about?" He roared at him, looking completely confused.

Percy actually smirked. "Oh, I don't know you. I just needed to get that off my chest." Annabeth smacked him across his arm. "Oh, and don't ever touch my girlfriend again, . . . Maxie."

Annabeth placed a hand over her face and shook her head. Maxie had a whole different reaction as his face turned red and he yelled, "It's Maximilian!" He swung his staff up and around to hit Percy, but missed when Percy ducked easily out of the way. Maxie then aimed for Barbara, but before he could deliver the blow, Batman came out of nowhere and knocked him to the ground. It looked like Maxie had had it at that point, as he fired his staff at Batman, who deftly rolled out of its firing path. The staff blew a large hole into the side of the ship. Maxie charged toward Batman, who used Maxie's momentum to throw him out the hole. Then Batman jumped out the hole after him.

"What just happened?" Percy looked out the hole in confusion.

Annabeth smacked his arm again. "What were you thinking?"

"What? It was too good an opportunity to pass up. Telling off Zeus, but not telling him off. Heh?" Percy smirked.

Annabeth shook her head. "It's a good thing I love you." Then her eyes turned to Barbara, who relized that she was staring.

Barbara held her hands up, "He's all yours. He's been a pain since he got to Gotham."

Annabeth smirked at that. Suddenly the ship tilted, causing everything to fall sideways.

"I think I pissed Zeus off."

"Of course you did, but I think he was aiming for Batman." Barbara said as she spotted a diagram on the wall and studied it to see what the quickest way to get to the command center was.

"Not the Zeus I was referring to." Percy muttered under his breath.

"You just had to tell him off." Annabeth scolded.

"This way." Barbara yelled as she led them down some corridors.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy held Annabeth's hand as they raced along the corridors following Batgirl. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going, but he hoped that it was the way out. He was wrong. They ran out into what could only be called the command center, the main hub, the pilot seat. Percy thought that it had too much gold. Olympus was more white than gold.

"We've lost the antigram unit!" A soldier who was at one of the control panels yelled. "We're loosing altitude. Abandon ship. All hands to the escape pods!"

Several of the soldiers complied and ran to their nearest escape pods, but there were a good deal that didn't move. Some even seemed to be sniffing the air. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other. Percy took out his pen and Annabeth gripped her drakon bone sword.

"It's going to crash into the city!" Batgirl cried as she ran past all the chaos and jumped into the driver seat. "Autopilot, huh? Won't be needing that." She pressed a button and the panel dropped to reveal a steering wheel. Batgirl immediately began pulling up on it with all her might.

Percy and Annabeth had other problems, the moment they reached the bottom step on the main control level, several soldiers approached them. "Why the disguises? We all know each other." Percy smirked as he took the cap off of riptide.

The disguises melted off to reveal several drachma and telekines holding the imposter Zeus' weapons. "Fine by ussssss." A dracnea hissed. "You will pay for your interference." With that they attacked.

Percy dodged and slashed at the onslaught of monsters. It wasn't long before Annabeth disappeared and monsters started disintegrating spontaneously. They fell into their old rhythm, and it felt good to have her by his side again. Suddenly there was another loud explosion and the whole ship tilted. A telekines slid toward Percy who slash just in time before it ran into him. Percy began tumbling toward the front window, before he had the wherewithal to stab his sword into the floor.

"Percy!" Annabeth called. Percy looked up and saw her dangling from her sword as she pointed over his shoulder. He looked out the front window and saw that they were about to crash, but beyond that was the bay, a whole body of water.

"I see it!" He yelled back. Percy wasn't sure if he could control the water that far away, but reached out for it anyway.

"Got to steer this boat to a safe . . ." Batgirl pulled on the steering wheel.

Percy felt a twinge and pulled the water toward him. He and Annabeth watched as the water rose up from the bay and made a type of water slide for the ship to slide down into the bay. Percy held it until he was sure that all of the boat had landed safely in the water.

"Yes!" Batgirl celebrated, until the water started rushing in. "This way!" She motioned for them to follow her.

Percy shakily got up, capped Riptide and followed her. Annabeth kissed him on the cheek and said in a low voice, "Nice landing."

Percy smiled and wrapped an arm around her. They followed Batgirl up some ladders to a hatch in the top of the ship. The water was rising pretty fast and they were getting wet. At one point, Annabeth tossed Percy her bag. "Percy, keep my drawings dry."

"Don't think he'll be much help." Batgirl commented, as she struggled to open the hatch.

"May I?" Percy smirked as he climbed past her and easily opened the hatch.

"I would have got it." Batgirl complained as she climbed through.

"Of course." Percy smiled as he made sure Annabeth got through. By the time Percy got through, Batgirl was gone. "Where'd she go?" He asked Annabeth.

Annabeth shrugged. "She just dove off the side of the ship. Not even a goodbye."

"Rude. She could at least thank me for saving her life."

Annabeth laughed lightly. "Honestly, I don't think she noticed." Percy laughed with her. Then she wrapped her arms around him, "But I did."

Percy felt that tingling feeling that he always did, when Annabeth looked at him like that. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close to him. He lowered his head and kissed her. Not like before, where he was just glad to have found her alive. But slow and sensual, as though he savoring every moment he got to hold her in his arms. He could have stayed on that sinking ship forever, as long as Annabeth was in his arms.

The moment was ruined, however, when a bright light landed on them. They shielded their eyes and looked up to see a helicopter hovering over them. "Stay where you are. We're coming to get you." A voice shouted over a loud speaker.

An inflatable boat pulled up beside the sinking ship with a couple of men wearing life jackets. "Is everyone alright?" One of them asked.

"As alright as one can be." Annabeth replied. Which was a good thing. Percy was still a little peeved that their kiss got interrupted.

"Let's get you to safety." They helped them into the boat. No one asked how they were completely dry after escaping a sinking ship. No one asked about Annabeth's drakon bone sword. They just wrapped some blankets around them and drove them to the dock. Lieutenant Gordon of the Gotham Police Department stood waiting for them.

"Do you mind answering some questions?" He said as he guided them to a patrol car.

Percy got the feeling that they didn't really have much of a choice as they got in.


	11. Chapter 11

Barbara dove off the ship and into the water the moment she stepped out of the hole and saw the helicopter headed toward them. She put some distance between her and the ship, then did a back float to catch her breath. She relished in her successful rescue and landing. "Nice landing." She congratulated herself. She flipped back around and swam the rest of the way to the far end of the dock where there wasn't any activity. She at at the dock with her feet dangling over the edge, catching her breath.

The helicopter's spotlight turned on and scanned the ship. Their spotlight landed on Percy and Annabeth in an intimate moment with their arms wrapped around each other and their lips moving slowly together. Barbara couldn't help but smile at the sight. It felt good to see them safe and happy. It felt even better to know that she had a hand in it.

"You did a good job." Barbara turned to see Batman melt out of the shadows.

"Thanks. That's what a team does. Course, it would work better if we could actually communicate." She glared at him as she got up.

"I didn't ask you for your help." Batman glowered at her.

"I don't recall the police asking you for your help, but they found a way to communicate to you."

Batman glared at her.

"Point is: It's my city too, and I am going to help. We can either work together or you can keep getting captured, making me bail you out." She smirked at him.

"How'd you steer the ship to safety?" Batman not so subtly changed the subject.

"I pulled on the steering wheel." Batman raised an eyebrow. "Really hard." She emphasized.

"What's the story with those two?" he nodded toward Percy and Annabeth.

Barbara looked back at them. They were now getting into boats. "Annabeth Chase. She was kidnapped by Zeus. Guess he wanted her to design the new Gotham he was going to build from the ashes.

"Humph." Was all that he would say.

"Percy Jackson. He traveled all the way from San Fransisco to find her. Been beating up thugs in the alleyways, trying to find out information on her. Sound familiar?" She raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't respond. "Followed me onto the ship. It was quite the chore trying to keep from getting caught with his clumsiness."

"What was with his insults to Maximilian?" He inquired.

"No clue. To be honest, he feels a little off. Can't explain it. But we probably won't see them again."

"How's that?"

"He thinks Gotham is the worst. Kept raving about how she should have never come. Pretty sure they'll leave the first chance they get." Barbara sighed. She hated that Gotham had such a bad reputation. She knew how hard her father and even Batman worked to make it better. But it seemed that Gotham just couldn't shake its reputation.

Batman turned to leave.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" She raised an accusing eyebrow. "If I had your phone number, I could have had you looped in already."

Batman looked at her over her shoulder. "We'll keep in touch." With that he was gone.

Barbara crossed her arms and glared at where he was. "Fine. If that's how it's going to be?" She quickly left the dock and made her way to her bike, making sure not to be seen by anyone. Once there, she made her way home, done for the evening. "Case closed." She sighed.

The next day was a Saturday, and while regular kids slept in and we're lazy, Barbara thought that she would take the opportunity to visit her father and maybe pick up another case. The police department was busy as usual. What surprised her was when she saw Annabeth sitting in a chair at her father's desk, looking very disgruntled. "Hi!" Barbara opted for polite conversation.

Annabeth looked up slightly startled. "You're not a police officer." She narrowed her eyes calculatingly at Barbara.

"Uh, no. I'm Lieutenant Gordon's daughter." Barbara gave her a friendly smile.

"Oh, well, no offense, but your dad is acting like a real jerk."

Barbara raised her eyebrows, surprised by the comment. Before she could say anything else, she heard a door slam. She turned to see her father storming out of a interviewing room. She abandoned her conversation with Annabeth to meet her father. "What's going on? I thought you rescued these people?" Barbara demanded to know.

"Barb! What are you doing here? You need to stop hanging around here."

"I like it here, and answer the question." She persisted.

"They're not under arrest or anything. We've just been asked to hold them for a little bit."

"Why?" She asked.

"Lieutenant Gordon." A voice greeted her father. Barbara turned to see Bruce Wayne walk in. He shook her father's hand.

"Mr. Wayne. We've held them as long as we could, but they are getting anxious." Her father replied.

What on earth would Bruce Wayne want with Percy and Annabeth? Barbara wondered as she watched her father lead Mr. Wayne to Annabeth. Barbara wasted no time in grabbing a magazine and sitting in an obstructed corner close to Annabeth.

"Ms. Chase, I presume." Bruce held out a friendly hand.

Annabeth looked at it warily as if it might bite her.

Bruce cleared his throat uncomfortably as he retracted his hand and sat down in her father's chair. "I am sorry to hear of your first experience in Gotham. I understand you are a brilliant archetect." Annabeth remained silent as she studied him. "As I am sure you have heard, we have recently lost our city hall. We could use a good archetect like you to help us build a new one."

"Are you actually offering me a job to stay here?" Annabeth looked at him disbelievingly.

"I just don't want you to leave here thinking that Gotham is all bad. Gotham has a lot of good people, and we are doing the best we can to make it a good place."

Annabeth sat back in her chair analyzing Bruce. "I'd have to talk to Percy."

"Great."

"I'm not going to force him to be here, if he doesn't want to."

"You seem like a capable woman who can make decisions by yourself." Bruce said. Even Barbara cringed.

Annabeth's eyes flashed dangerously, that even from where Barbara was sitting, she feared for her life. "Don't pull that woman's lib on me." She seethed. "Percy and I are a package deal. We've been through more crap together than your tiny mind could comprehend. We are a team. Where he goes, I go. Where I go, he goes. You want us to stay in Gotham? He's the one you have to convince. And I don't think your money is going to help." She spat.

Bruce narrowed his eyes, and he and Annabeth were literally staring each other down. "All right then." Bruce stood up and walked to the interview room where Percy was being held.


	12. Chapter 12

Percy sat in the interview room about ready to bounce off the walls. He was separated from Annabeth, which was bad enough, but being in a police station made it all the worse. His knee was bouncing like crazy, his left hand drummed against the table and his right hand twirled his pen on occasion to the beat he was creating. Scenario after scenario ran through his mind. Were they going to send him to prison for those monsters in the alleyways? Did they see the giant waterside he made? They didn't mention it when they interviewed him. He gave Batgirl all the credit, and he thought that they bought it at the time. What if Batgirl really did see him kill those monsters?

Thus was his state when the door finally opened and a tall man with black hair stepped in. He smiled warmly. Percy merely stared back and gripped his pen under the table. It was always best, in his experience, to wait to see what they wanted first. You never knew what the mist made them see.

"Percy Jackson?" The man smiled and offered a hand.

"Yeah?" Percy returned.

The man uncomfortably retracted his hand and sat across from him. "I'm Bruce Wayne, with Wayne Incorperated."

Percy stared back. "You're the guy that introduced the mayor." Percy acknowledged.

"Yes, that's right. I heard about how brave you were getting onto that ship to rescue your girlfriend."

Percy shrugged uncomfortably. "She's important to me."

"Yes, I can see that. I did some research on her and she has an impressive resume."

Percy rolled his eyes and thought, 'You have no idea.' as he thought about her project with rebuilding Olympus itself.

"She would be an incredible asset to our city. You both would."

Percy gave him an incredulous look.

"I know that you may have your doubts about such thoughts, considering what you both have been through."

"Ya think?" Percy snarked.

"But we are working hard to make things better here, and we could use good people like you."

"What do you mean 'like me?'" Percy asked, slightly panicked.

"Just that you are brave and willing to do what it takes to do what is right."

"Oh." Percy relaxed a little. "You know that Batgirl did most of the work. I was just trying to get my girlfriend out of there alive." Percy tried shoving the focus off of him. "Oh, and that bat guy helped too."

"Batman." Bruce corrected a bit tersely.

"Yeah, him. And if you want my girlfriend to work here, why don't you ask her?"

"I already did." Bruce smiled sheepishly. "She said you were the one to convince."

Percy couldn't help but smile at that.

"Percy," Bruce turned serious. "I grew up here, and I just want the citizens to be able to live without fear."

Percy thought about all he had seen during his time searching for Annabeth. You couldn't walk two feet without bumping into a monster. They thrived in the alleyways and dark holes of Gotham, whispering their plots to mortals. It was one of the main reasons why half-bloods avoided Gotham. It was practically a death trap. Then Percy actually entertained the idea of fighting monsters full time. He was good at it. In fact, teamed with Annabeth, they were practically unstoppable. But that was also an invitation for an early death. And what of their plans?

Percy eyed Bruce. "I'd have to talk to Annabeth." Bruce practically lit up for someone looking so serious. "And we still have to graduate from collage. And Annabeth still has a lot of other offers to consider."

"Of course as long as you haven't written Gotham completely off the list." Bruce smiled warmly.

"Now can we get out of here?" Percy said wryly.

"I'd be happy to take you anywhere you need to go." Bruce offered as he stood and opened the door.

Percy stepped out and located Annabeth immediately. She stood up from her seat next to the desk and walked over to him. She was studying him, trying to determine how the conversation went. Percy shrugged. She tilted her head. He reached out and squeezed her hand, she squeezed back.

"I could book you a flight to San Fransisco?" Bruce offered again.

"No!" Both Percy and Annabeth shouted.

Bruce's eyes widened.

"Uh, we'll take the train." Percy explained.

"He gets air sick really bad." Annabeth explained.

"And I figured we'd visit my mom, maybe our friends, since we're so close to New York."

"That's a great idea." Annabeth exclaimed.

"You're from New York?" Bruce questioned.

"Born and raised." Percy said.

"Okay, two train tickets to New York."

"Uh, could you make it three? And can we stop by the airport to pick someone up?"

"Percy," Annabeth scolded, "what creature have you adopted now?"

"What? I didn't adopt him. I just promised him I'd help him find a better place. And he helped me find you, sort of."

"You got it." Bruce said as he picked up his phone.

Unconsciously, Percy and Annabeth took a step back.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Lieutenant Gordan said as he shook their hands. "I'm glad things worked out well for you."

"Me too." Percy and Annabeth said at the same time.

"You guys are super cute." A red haired girl smiled at them.

Percy narrowed his eyes at her. "Have we met?"

"I was here when my dad took your statement." She supplied.

"That must be it. Did you know that Batgirl has red hair too? Can't be that many red heads in Gotham." Percy blurted. Barbara blanched

Bruce coughed and Lieutenant Gordon stared back at Percy like he was crazy. "Barbara is far too busy with her studies to lead a double life. Not to mention, she is underage!"

"I don't think Percy was saying that your daughter is Batgirl, just that they both have red hair, that's all." Annabeth smiled as she tugged on Percy's arm.

"You thought I thought . . . ?"Percy looked appalled. "No, no, no, no. No offense, but your daughter is too nice to be Batgirl. Batgirl is bossy."

Bruce snorted as he tried to hide a laugh. Lieutenant Gordon smiled and gave his daughter a one armed hug. Barbara however looked less than pleased.

"All right then. Shall we go?" Bruce rubbed his hands together nervously.

"Please." Annabeth said as she pulled Percy behind her.

"Bye." Percy said obliviously.

They got in Bruce's limo, and the first chance Annabeth got, she punched Percy in the arm. "I swear, you can be such a seaweed brain." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Percy looked back at her clueless as to what she was talking about. "But you still love me? Right?" He asked hopefully.

"Hopelessly." Annabeth replied as they leaned in for a kiss.

The door opened and Bruce stepped in, effectively interrupting the kiss. Percy gave Bruce a disgruntled look as the limo pulled out and headed toward the airport. "So who are we picking up?" Bruce asked as though making polite conversation.

"George." Percy said trying to be vague.

"Oh." Bruce replied.

"He's homeless." Percy drummed his fingers nervously.

Annabeth gave him a questioning look as Bruce said, "That is very nice of you."

Annabeth and Percy stared at each other the rest of the way to the airport, Percy answering her silent questions. Thankfully, it wasn't long before they finally arrived. Percy got out and made his way to the alley. At first it looked empty. Percy called out, "George! It's Percy. I found my girlfriend."

"Percy." George came out of his hiding place.

"Hey George. You want to get your stuff and get out of here?"

"You will take me to Poseidon?" George looked hopeful

"I promised, didn't I? Come on let's go." George dissapeared for a little while and then reappeared with a small backpack and Percy's own backpack. He grinned as he handed Percy his backpack. "Thanks, George."

They headed back toward the limo. When George suddenly stopped. He eyed the limo warily as he asked, "We going in bad car?"

Percy looked at the limo and then back at George. "Oh, no. Uh, this limo is okay. Some limos are bad, but some are good too."

"Like Cyclopes." George thought out loud.

"Like Cyclopes." Percy agreed as he pulled him toward the limo. The driver took their bags and they squeezed into the limo. Annabeth was gracious and introduced herself.

"She's pretty." George commented.

"Hands off, bud. She's mine." Percy wrapped an arm around her. Annabeth blushed and smiled back at George.

As they were driven to the train station, Bruce kept pointing out different buildings in Gotham and talking about all the good things about Gotham. Percy tuned him out for the most part, until Bruce pointed out an aquarium that they were rebuilding. The moment Percy showed some interest, Bruce immediately suggested that they stop.

"No. That's okay. We don't want to miss our train." The rest of the trip was spent with Bruce talking about the aquarium.

Percy was glad when they finally reached the train station. Bruce let them out and shook their hands firmly. "I hope to see you again. Here's my number, should you want to talk about what we can offer you."

Annabeth took the card. "Thank you Mr. Wayne for your generosity. We'll think about it."

"That's all I ask." Bruce said as he shook Percy's hand.

"Thanks for the ride." Percy returned the handshake.

"Have a safe trip." Bruce replied.

"I think we will." Percy replied with a smirk as he looked at George.

As Bruce drove off in his limo, Annabeth and Percy began making their way to the ticket office. "Are you actually considering it?" Annabeth asked.

"Just thinking about it." Percy replied as he leaned up against the stand while Annabeth got the tickets Bruce had bought for them.

"What about our plans?" She asked as she guided George toward the trains.

"Yeah, there's that." Percy helped George get on the train.

"And what if . . . ?" Annabeth left the question open. They had never outright spoke the words, but Percy saw his future in Annabeth as much as she did. Did they really want to have kids in Gotham, the most dangerous city for half-bloods?

"I'm not saying yes." Percy admitted. "I guess I can see Bruce's point. Problem is, he can't see the source of the problem and thus it will never go away, unless someone can address it."

"And you're the one to address it?" Annabeth exclaimed.

"No. Yes. I don't know. There's a lot to consider. What I do know is wherever we go, whatever we decide, it will be together." Percy pulled her into her arms.

Annabeth smiled at that. "I'll think about it." She conceded.

The End

**Thank you everyone for your overwhelming support of this fic. I happened to see the episode of God vs. Man once, and could just see Percy having one out with Zeus. It was just too good to pass up. Unfortunately, I was not planning on making this into a sequel. This was going to be my onetime batman fanfic. But everyone has been so supportive, if I can think of a plot line, I might continue it. No promises. But it has been fun. Thanks again for all the support. You guys are awesome. Keep writing.**


End file.
